There are, beside antibodies, novel binding proteins or binding domains that can be used to specifically bind a target molecule (e.g. Binz, H. K., Amstutz, P. and Plückthun, A., Nat. Biotechnol. 23, 1257-1268, 2005). One such novel class of binding proteins or binding domains are based on designed repeat proteins or designed repeat domains (WO 2002/020565; Binz, H. K., Amstutz, P., Kohl, A., Stumpp, M. T., Briand, C., Forrer, P., Grütter, M. G., and Plückthun, A., Nat Biotechnol. 22, 575-582, 2004; Stumpp, M. T., Binz, H. K and Amstutz, P., Drug Discov. Today 13, 695-701, 2008). WO 2002/020565 describes how large libraries of repeat proteins can be constructed and their general application. These designed repeat domains harness the modular nature of repeat proteins and possess N-terminal and C-terminal capping modules to prevent the designed repeat domains from aggregation by shielding the hydrophobic core of the domain (Forrer, P., Stumpp, M. T., Binz. H. K., and Plückthun, A., FEBS letters 539, 2-6, 2003). These capping modules were based on the capping repeats of the natural guanine-adenine-binding protein (GA-binding protein). It was shown that the thermal and thermodynamic stability of these designed ankyrin repeat domains could be further increased by improving the C-terminal capping repeat derived from the GA-binding protein (Interlandi, G., Wetzel, S. K, Settanni, G., Plückthun, A. and Caflisch, A., J. Mol. Biol 375, 837-854, 2008; Kramer, M. A, Wetzel, S. K., Plückthun, A., Mittl, P. R. E, and Grütter, M. G., J. Mol. Biol. 404, 381-391, 2010). The authors introduced a total of eight mutations into this capping module and extended its C-terminal helix by adding three distinct amino acids. Nevertheless, the introduction of these modifications in the C-terminal capping module resulted in a tendency of unwanted dimerization of a designed repeat domain carrying this mutated C-terminal capping module. Thus, there is a need for the generation of further optimized repeat proteins by improving the C- or N-terminal capping modules or C- or N-terminal capping repeats of designed ankyrin repeat domains.
Overall, a need exists for target-specific ankyrin repeat proteins with improved stability for treating cancer and other pathological conditions.
The technical problem underlying the present invention is identifying novel ankyrin repeat proteins with improved stability for an improved treatment of cancer and other pathological conditions. The solution to this technical problem is achieved by providing the embodiments characterized in the claims.